dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Taylor
Max is the main character, and the leader of the D-Team. He owns Chomp the Triceratops. Gallery File:DK DVD 2.jpg|Dinosaur King DVD cover 2 File:D-Team Max Taylor card.jpg|Max's arcade card File:Max_Taylor_TCG_card.jpg|Max Taylor's TCG card Character Design Max has pale skin, spiky brown hair and big round purple eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black bag around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights.(This electricutes him in episode 61) Personality Max is happy-go-lucky, much like his father, Spike Taylor. He loves dinosaurs, like his father, who is a paleontologist. His favorite food are hamburgers and vegetablesWikipedia, especially carrots and peppers. He is really bad at math, and Rod and Laura say that his brain is on par with a dinosaurs'. Plot Season 1 After Max woke up early one morning, he saw a meteor fall from the sky, so Max invited his friends Rex and Zoe to come with him to the forest where he saw the meteor fall. Then they found a lightning, wind, and grass element stones. Then Max accidentally rub Chomp's stone and activated him. After that, they have become best friends and Chomp now "belongs" to Max. Unfortunately, soon after meeting Chomp, he, Rex, and Zoe encounter Terry. The three of them split up, but Terry chases Max and Chomp until Max's father arrives to give Max his first Dino Holder. After a brief fight, Max successfully lands his first win. Season 2 max `s house vanishes with evryone `s parets inside an they have to find cosmos stones and see new dinos Season 3 Dinosaur Max's dinosaur is Chomp (Gabu) the Triceratops. He and Chomp are very close and rarely ever lose. However, the amount of discipline Max has trained Chomp is debatable, as Chomp has run away several times. Chomp is also the first dinosaur you get in the Dinosaur King DS Game if you choose to play as Max. Quotes *''"No way! It's the old lady!"Dinosaur King episode 24 *"Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!"Summoning speech *"''Element Booster! DinoTector ON!" Trivia *Max may have a crush on Zoe, like Rex. For example, when Jimmy kisses Zoe, both Max and Rex look jealous, and Max was the first to ask Zoe about the kiss. Even when Zoe asked Max whether he's jealous, he said he isn't though it's quite obvious that he is. *In the DS and Arcade Game, he is seen with a bandage on his nose all the time. In the anime, he is only seen with one in the first episode, after Chomp bit him. *In the 4koma on Kyoryu-King.com, he occassionally becomes half human, half Triceratops. This form also allows him to use Lightning moves. *His English VA has the same last name as his Dub last name. *Max is the first one to use the term 'Dino Slash'. He used it in episode 2, but he only added 'Triceratops' without 'roar' (which later becomes his summoning speech). *His long name is Maximus, but he was only called that in episode 35 by his mom, to which he complains, "Mom, I thought you promised never to call me that again!". *While Rex's true name in the dub is Rex Ancient, in the Japanese version, Max's last name is Ancient (Kodai means Ancient) Navigation Reference Category:D-Team Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG